Lose Your Mind
by LokiDottir-Lecter
Summary: Stiles accepte le Nogitsune et décide de partir à Baltimore, emmenant Derek avec lui. Mais il découvrira vite qu'il n'est pas la seule créature sombre de la ville. Sterek/ Hannigram. Dark!Stiles. Dark!Derek. Dark!Will. Bref se sera une fiction très sombre et surement violente.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction se passe après que le Nogitsune ai pris le controle des Onis. Oublié se qu'il se passe après, ca n'aura rien avoir. Dans Hannibal, on est après que Will sois allé en prison mais il à arrêté d'essayer de persuader Jack que Hannibal est le tueur et decide d'écouter les conseil du cannibal.**

 **Bon, voilà le prologue :**

Beacon Hills.

Personne ne le trouve jusqu'au moment où il decide de se montrer. Au loft de Derek, qui a réunis tout le monde.

Quand il entre, son petit sourire au lèvres sur son visage maladif, tout le monde se retourne et on peut voir plusieurs réaction. Du soulagement, de la peur et de l'inquiétude.

-" Je vous ai manqué?"

-" Ca depend qui le demande." dit Ethan.

Stiles souris en decouvrant ses dents blanches.

-" Nous le demandons... Tous les deux."

Ils se regardèrent, sauf Derek, figé, ses yeux ne quittant pas le renard du chaos. Scott s'avança.

-'' Tout les deux? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par tout les deux?"

-" Bah c'est simple! Lui et moi... en fait, c'est un peu moi et moi mais bon, en bref, je vous ai manqué ou pas?"

-" Stiles, t'as pas fait ça..."

-" Pas fait quoi, Scotty?"

L'Alpha se rapprocha.

-" Tu l'as pas... laissé entré!?"

-" Si. J'ai un accord avec lui, il... je, on ne vous tuera pas."

-" Tu ne peux pas le laissé vivre dans ta tête!"

-" T'as une meilleur idée? Parce que t'aurais du la dire avant, hein. Maintenant, si tu veux le tué il faut me tué, moi. Et techniquement... il ne vit pas dans ma tête. Il est moi et je suis lui."

Un sourire de fou s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Les jumeaux se mirent à grogné et à s'avancé vers le Nogitsune, les yeux bleu, toutes crocs et griffes dehors.

-" Aiden, Ethan! Non." dit Scott.

-" Voyons, laisse les faire Scott, ils sont grands." ricana Stiles.

Soudain, Aiden fonça vers lui et l'ado esquiva le coup en rigolant.

-" Raté."

Ethan chargea de l'autre coté. Encore raté. Derek sortis alors de sa torpeur quand les griffes d'Aiden frolèrent le flanc gauche de Stiles.

-" Stop! Aiden! Ethan!"

Les deux ex-Alpha se stoppèrent et le regardèrent. Alors que le renard faisait une moue deçue.

-" Rabat joie... Mais tu ne gachera se que j'avais prévu de faire."

Kira pris son sabre, sur la defensive.

-" Je ne vais pas vous attaqué. Je ne vous blaisserais même pas. Sauf si vous nous y forcé.''

La jeune femme garda tout de même son arme en main : Ne jamais croire un renard. Les jumeaux se placèrent près de Derek, Isaac se mit à coté de Scott, devant Lydia et papa Argent resta à sa place, à coté de Deaton, attendant la suite avec apréhension.

-" Vous voyez" commence Stiles. " La majorité des personnes ici son des loups. Il y à aussi un renard et un chasseur. Il n'y a pas longtemps nous avons trouvé une coyautes garou. Caractéristique? Les loups : griffes, crocs et tout le reste. Le chasseur à ses armes. Le renard à sa foudre et la coyote doit avoir quelque chose de similaire au loup. Mais moi? J'ai quoi?" il attendit mais personne ne parla. " Pffff... Faut que vous deviniez!"

-" Les Onis." dit Kira.

-" Oui. Mais, ce n'est pas ça.Ils ne sont pas à moi, au depart. Je veux que vous trouviez quelque chose bien à nous. Je suis sur que papa Argent sais."

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, Stiles."

-" Mais si mais! La première fois que tu as vu un Nogitsune..."

-" Il avait... Des yeux blancs."

-" Continue."

Le groupe s'echangeait des regards alors que le chasseur se rappellait l'apparence du Nogitsune. Mais Deaton lui coupa la parole.

-" Des crocs en argent."

Stiles applaudis.

-" Voilà! Et pourquoi nous avons ça maintenant et pas avant?"

La mine du vétérinaire s'assombrit.

-" Un métamorphose physique ne peut se passé que quand l'hote et le Nogitsune sont en total accord. Quand il ne font..."

-" Plus qu'un. Oui." souris le Nogitsune. Ses yeux maintenant aussi blanc que la lune et des crocs en argent remplaçant ses dents blanches.

-" Pourquoi tu nous montre ça?" demande Isaac.

-" Pour vous convaincre." le groupe attendit. " De me laissez... m'en allez."

Comme prévu, Scott fut le premier à protester.

-" Non! Stiles! Pourquoi?"

-" Pour que vous restiez en vie. Donc je m'en vais."

Il vit la douleur dans les yeux de l'alpha et nota également les yeux de Derek devenirent bleu et triste, mais le loup se reprit vite.

-" Et tu f'ras quoi?!" rugit Aiden. " Si tu nous tue pas et que tu t'en va?"

-" Je me construirai une vie, ailleurs."

-" Tu ne peux pas faire ça." assura le veritable Alpha, ses yeux virant au rouges.

-" Et pourquoi pas? Scott. T'es mon meilleur ami. T'es un loup-garou aussi. Et t'as une meute assez... originale. Un veritable alpha, Isaac, Derek, peut-être même bientot les jumeaux. Peter... on va pas le comptez lui, hein? Deaton est ton émissère. Un Banshee et une Kitsune. Et là, maintenant, j'ai aussi quelque chose, quelque chose de puissant et tu veux me l'enelver?"

-" Je veux pas... Enfin, c'est pour toi qu'on le fait, Stiles!"

-" Bah y a plus besoin de faire quoi que se soit. Je suis bien, Scott. Et je part. Mais..."

-" Mais quoi?"demanda Ethan.

-" Et bien; Refaire sa vie c'est bien. Mais la refaire seul, ça l'est moins." il les regarda tous un part un dans les yeux. " Donc, l'un de vous viendra avec moi."

-" QUOI? Ca va pas non!" dit Scott.

-" Bah si, moi ça va! Toi par contre, t'a pas l'air dans ton assiette. Et puis, je vous demandais pas votre avis, j'ai déjà choisi qui viendrais avec moi."

Il descendis les marches pour se rapprocher du groupe qui ne bougea pas il s'arrêta devant Lydia.

-" Tu vas me manqué tu sais."

il la depassa et se posta devant Derek.

-" C'est lui qui vient avec moi!"

Silence de mort et...

-" HEIN?!"

Le Nogitsune rigola.

Posa une main sur le torse de Derek et dit.

-" Ouaip. Au revoir les gars."

Ils disparurent tout deux dans une fumée noire. Laissant le groupe sur le cul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pourquoi moi?**

Derek regardait le paysage défilé sous ses yeux alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi il etait là. Dans la jeep de Stiles, partageant sa tête avec le renard du Chaos. Et pourquoi il se laissait faire si facilement. En soupirant, il se redressa et se tourna légerement vers Stiles ou le Nogitsune? Ou les deux?

-" Dis moi... pourquoi tu m'as pris avec toi? C'est Scott ton meilleur ami, non? D'ailleurs, au quel des deux je parles?"

Le Nogitsune se tourna vers lui en souriant légerement, haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur la route.

-" C'est Stiles qui voulait que tu vienne et oui, Scott est son meilleur ami. Mais il n'aurais pas compris."

Ok, il parle avec le renard. Et...

-" Pourquoi Stiles voudrais que JE vienne avec l... vous? Je ne fait que le brutalisé, le sous-éstimé et le rabaissé. Constament. Et qu'est ce que je peux comprendre que Scott n'aurais pas capté?"

-" Et pourquoi tu fait ça?"

-" Bah, Stiles à une tête à claque. Et tu n'as même pas repondu à mes questions."

-" La reponse à la première, tu la connais mais tu ne veux pas la croire, même pas l'accepter, mais lui l'as accepter. Et... tu saura en temps et en heure..."

-" Hum... Mouais, mais. Si je parle avec Toi. Stiles il fait quoi? Enfin... Ca marche comment?"

-" Facile, il me laisse les reines de son corps pendant qu'il dort. Son esprit se repose et je m'occupe de son corps."

-" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par... Il dort?"

Le renard le regarda en rigolant tout en doublant une voiture à 120 à l'heure sur l'autoroute.

-" Bah il se repose! Son esprit tout du moins. Alors pour gagner du temps, on se relait et comme je n'ai quasiment pas besoin de sommeil lui il fait la sieste. Quand il se réveil, nous prenons les decisions à deux."

-" C'est bizarre. Mais qu'est ce que je n'ai pas accepter que Stiles à accepté, lui?"

-" Je ne dirais rien, en plus, il se reveil."

Le nogitsune reporta ses yeux sur la route, toujours souriant. Et Derek, avec encore plus de questions qu'avant, se retourna vers la fenêtre.

-" Et on va où?"

-" A Baltimore, dans le Maryland."

En soufflant, le loup posa sa tête contre la vitre. Encore deux longues heures de routes.

Baltimore.

-" Voilà, fin du cours, au revoir et à demain."

c'est ainsi que Will Graham mit fin à son court sur le profilage. Ses élèves sortirent assez rapidement mais, à peine eu-t-il rangé ses affaires, qu'Alana et Jack entrait, le faisant soupirer quand il remarqua les dossiers sous le bras de Crawford.

-" Jack..." souffla-t-il.

-" Non." le stoppa l'agent du FBI." Laisse moi parler. C'est fini. On à, enfin, trouver notre Ripper!"

Les pupilles de Will se retrécirent un millième de secondes et il demanda, une boule au ventre, l'identité du Ripper de Chesapeak.

-" C'est Chilton." declara Jack. " On à fouillé sa maison et trouvé des corps découpé, des trophés chirurgiquaux. Et on lui à fait avoué tout. Les meurtres, la manipulation exercé sur Gideon."

La boule dans le ventre de will disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

-" Donc c'est fini." conclu-t-il.

-" Oui." commença Alana. " Et Jack à accepter de te laissé en paix."

Will regarda la psychiatre avec surprise.

-" Tu as réussi à lui arraché ça toute seule?"

-" Non." dit Jack en s'assombrissant. " Ton foutu psychiatre lui est venu en aide! Il m'a fameusement remonté les brettelles! Ah et dans mon propre bureau! Zeller et Price en ricanent encore. Et après, tu sais se qu'il m'a demandé?"

-" Non." dit l'empathe en se doutant de la suite.

-" Il m'a proposé de venir au diner se soir, celui privé pour "fêter" l'arrestation du Ripper de Chesapeak."

Alana ricana et Will fit un fin sourire. C'est bien Hannibal. Dès qu'il peut vous faire gouter sa cuisine, il le fait. Sa cuisine... Will pensais que, le fait de savoir se qu'il y avait dans son assiette le derangerais mais, en fait, c'en était que plus... éxitant. Surtout quand vous saviez que les autres ne sont pas au courant et qu'il mangent tout le contenu de leur assiette. Maintenant, le profiler comprend pourquoi le psychiatre aime tant regardé ses invités mangé, pourquoi il à se sourire narquois au lèvres.

Se soir là, quand Hannibal leur servit un superbe morceau d'agneau au nom impronnoncable, il frola sa joue avec la sienne, le psychiatre était si près à cet instant... Will cru un instant qu'il allait craqué. Certes il acceptait sa nature sombre mais il avait encore du mal avec ses sentiments envers le cannibale. La soirée se déroula dans la bonne ambiance et Alana partie la première puis se fu au tour de Jack qui partis au alentour des 3 heures du matin alors que Will tombait de sommeil et qu'Hannibal, lui, n'avais montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Après que le chef du departement des sciences comportementales fut partit, Will se retrouva seul face à Hannibal. Ils etaient tout deux assis dans le superbe fauteil en cuir du docteur quand Will descida de se levé mais l'alcool et le début de migraine le firent chuté et le plus vieux le ratrappa juste avant qu'il ne chute au sol.

Le profiler se retourva dans les bras du psychiatre qui le tenait fermemant contre lui. Ils était figé dans un mouvement, Hannibal, un jambe plié pour soutenir leurs poids et Will, en dessous de lui, penché vers l'arrière comme dans le dernier pas d'un tango. Et, comme si il aurais voulu attrapper une rose imaginaire, Hannibal appa les lèvres du bouclés dans un baiser chaste, tendre et révélateur...

Le Lendemain.

Alors qu'il preparait son premier cour de la journée avec les novices de l'academie, Will se remémorait les lèvres douces de l'homme sur les siennes. Quand il se retourna, il vit un jeune homme, pale comme la mort avec des cernes noirs et des cheveux rebelles relevé vers l'arrière. Mais il remarqua également un esprit tourmenté et une aura noire, envoutante.

-" Je peux vous aidez?" demanda le professeur.

-" Hum, oui. Je cherche le professeur Grahm... J'ai cour avec lui dans quelques minutes et je ne me retrouve pas encore bien dans le batiment."

-" Je suis Will Graham. Vous devez être le nouveaux... M..."

-" Appellez moi Stiles, vous aurez plus facile." le garçon sourit légèrement, decouvrant des dents blanches.

-" Bien, Stiles. Si tu veux, tu peux déjà allez t'asseoir, j'ai presque fini d'arranger mes feuilles."

Stiles lui sourit et alla s'asseoir.

Will sentis un mauvais pressentiment lui remonter dans le dos.

Au soir.

Quand il rentra dans le loft élligné et à bas pris qu'il avait trouvé, Stiles prevint Derek qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Celui ci apparu, une serviette autour de la taille, une autre l'aidant à se secher les cheveux.

-" Et ben, dès le premier jours? chapeaux!"

il ne l'aurais pas avoué mais le fait que Stiles allait voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ça lui pinçait un peu le coeur.

Stiles déglutis après avoir quitté des yeux les abdos du loup-garou.

-" Mais non! Je vais voir mon psy."

Derek leva la tête.

-" un psy? pourquoi?"

-" En fait, je sais pas. Je l'ai croiser dans la rue et je me... On s'est dit qu'il fallait que je le voie. Genre un super pressentiment, tu vois le genre?"

-" Ouais." _En fait non, pas du tout._ pensa-t-il. " Tu veux que je t'y conduise?" Il failli se frapper d'avoir dit ça mais c'était trop tard.

Stiles sourit, plutot le Nogitsune en fait.

-" Oui, bien sur! Ce serai super même."

Le voyage se passa dans un silence paisible et detendu. Derek accompagna le renard jusque dans le cabinet et la porte s'ouvrit. Laissant passé un homme bouclé avec un affreux After-Shave!

-" Je pense que nous avançons, Will. A bientot." dit l'autre homme qui portait, lui, un sublime costume noir avec une cravate rouge faisant ressortir les reflets de ses yeux.

Stiles salua l'homme qui sentait moyennement bon et serra la main au plus grand et quand Derek croisa les yeux havane au reflets rouges, il compris stiles. Cet homme dégageait une aura imposante, envoutante qui vous donnait envie de le suivre de n'écouté que lui.

-" Bonjour, Dr Lecter." dit le renard.

-" Bonsoir, M..."

-" S'il vous plait, appellez moi Stiles. Vous aurez plus facile."

Le psychiatre sortis.

-" Je suis d'origine nordique, en Europe. Ton nom ne me pose absolument aucun problème de prononciation."

-" D'accord, faites le pour mo alors..."

Il entra dans le cabinet et l'homme après un signe de tête à Derek, ferma la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lecter? Vous avez dit Lecter?**

Quand le Nogitsune s'assit en face du psychiatre, il y eu une long silence avant que le plus agé ne prenne la parole, interrompant le renard à la contemplation des lieux.

-" Bien. Dites moi, Stiles, pourquoi avoir pris rendez vous si c'est... pour ne rien dire?"

-" Et ben, en fait, j'ai pris rendez vous sur un coup de tête. Je vous ai vu et j'ai eu se... pressentiment. Je devais. prendre rendez-vous. Ca m'avais parru être une bonne idée mais là, maintenant, je me sens un peu idiot."

Le psychiatre souris légerement.

-" Et bien, nous allons commencez par le debut. Vous êtes nouveaux en ville."

-" Euh... c'est une question?"

-" Non. La question est fortement implicite. Pourquoi êtes vous partis?"

-" Ah... BAh en gros, mes amis me rejettait. Parce que j'ai fait une bêtise."

 _Une bêtise? Ah! merci! JE suis une betise maintenant._ dit le Nogitsune dans la tête de l'adolescent.

-" Et vos parents?"

-" Ma mère est morte."

-" Navré. Votre père alors?"

-" Oh, on va dire que, vu les circonstances, il n'a rien à dire."

-" Donc vous avez fuguez?"

-" Non."

-" Alors la personne qui est en se moment dans ma salle d'attente est un de vos ancien ami qui est majeur."

-" Euh... Ouais, c'est bien résumé. Il... Mon père à confiance en lui."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis l'homme se leva.

-" Je ne vais pas faire le psychologue désolé que vous ne me dites pas tout au premier rendez-vous. Cela m'aurais même éttoné si vous l'aviez fait mais, changeons de sujet. Les cours."

-" Y a une Academie pas loin, je suis en première maintenant."

-" Vous connaissez donc monsieur Graham."

-" Oui. Prof de profilage. Dites, tout les livres, ils sont à vous?"

-" Oui."

-" Vous les avez Tous lu?"

-" Oui."

-" C'est impossible! Il y a de l'anglais, du francais, de l'espagnole, de l'italien, du... Danois ou un truc du style! Il y a du coréen et du chinois! Et d'autres truc que je ne reconnais pas! Vous parlez toutes ses langues?"

-" Oui, toutes et j'ai lu chacun de ses livres. Je les connais tous, sur le bout des doigts."

-" Woua... chapeaux!"

Il parlèrent ainsi pendant la demi heure restante et Stiles du partir. Le docteur se leva et invita Stiles à faire de même.

-" J'espère vous revoir, Stiles. Il y a des choses dont vous devez parler."

-" Si vous le dites. Au revoir docteur Lecter."

Quand l'homme ouvrit la porte, il virent derek à moitié assoupi sur un fauteuil. Quand il les vit, il se releva et fit un signe de tête auu psychiatre avant de partir avec Stiles.

Dans la voiture.

-" Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez lui." dit le loup au renard. " Il a une drole d'odeur."

-" Ah non" dit Stiles. " Je trouve qu'il sent plutot bon même."

-" Pas ça..."

-" Oui, j'ai compris. Mais, en effet, il à une odeur... Particulièrement... particulière."

-" Oui, bah moi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

-" Moi je le sens bien... Il à quelque chose... de dangereux."

-" T'es pas sensé évitez le danger?" dit le loup.

-" J'ai jamais dit ça! En fait, c'est le Nogitsune qui à une théorie et veux la vérifier."

-" Oh! Ton coté psychopathe à une théorie et qu'est ce qu'on fait? On l'écoute!?"

Stiles le regarda en haussant les épaules.

-" Ben ouais."

Derek souffla en se massant les tempes pour s'affalez dans le divan du salon, devant la TV.

-" Peux tu, au moins, partager cette théorie?"

-"Pas encore Derek. Je te le dirais le moment venu."

 _Supeeerrr...!_ pense le beta.

LE lendemain.

Le soleil se levait sur Baltimore et et Stiles, en adolescent normal, dormait, à moitié par terre et à moitié déshabillé. Mais son sommeil paisible fut interrompu de façon douce et bienveillante.

Enfin... Douce et bienvellant... à la manière de Derek.

-" DEBOUT STILES! T'AS DES COURS AUJOURD'HUI! ET TU ROUPILLE 'CORE? ALLEZ LE NOGITSUNE DE MES DEUX! DEBOUT!

Le drap fut tiré, emportant l'adolescent au sol et les rideaux furent tiré, laissant entré le soleil.

Le loup parti de la chambre. Et Stiles, sur le sol froid, ramena la couverture sur lui. Mais, alors qu'il passait dans le couloir pour se brosser les dents, Derek vit le jeune encore endormi. Serrant les dents, il se mit à sourire. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et fit coulé de l'eau, glacée. Quand le bain fut rempli au trois quart, il retourna dans la chambre de Stiles et versa un peu d'eau sur sa tête, faisant se reveillé en sursaut le renard du Chaos.

-" Ca va pas non? Un reveil en fanfare et à peine je me rendor que j'ai droit à une douche?!"

-" Habille toi ou c'est un bain glacé que t'aura."

Le loup reparti et le renard fit un grimace, le Nogitsune ne croyant pas le loup malgré les avertissements interne de l'humain.

Il se remit dans le lit et, 5 minutes plus tard, Derek rentra dans la chambre. Enervé, il prit l'adolescent poids plume dans ses bras et le porta jusque dans la salle de bain.

-" Je t'avais prevenu." dit-il d'un ton dangereux.

Avant de le lacher.

Dans l'eau.

A peine en contact avec l'eau que l'humain et le renard hurlèrent et il sortis bien vite de l'eau. Le loup recula pour ne pas être mouillé.

-" T'as 10 minutes pour être prêt. Je te conduit à ton ecole."

Il sortis et, grognant, Stiles se leva pour se secher et s'habillé en 6 minutes, montre en main. Il du mangé son déjeuné dans la voiture.

-" Je pensais pas que t'aurais fait ça!" dit le Nogitsune, visiblement, indigné.

-" Je fait toujours se que je dis. Donc si un jour je te dis un truc du genre : cour avant que je ne te bouffe. Cour, ok?"

-" Gnagnagna."

-" Très mature, Stiles."

-" C'est pas Stiles qui parle là."

-" Ah! Encore mieux! t'es sensé être le plus mature des deux, non?"

Il haussa les épaules alors que le plus grand se garrait. Ils sortirent, un pour se precipiter en cour l'autre pour donné son sac à l'idiot qui allait l'oublié.

-" Stiles! Ton sac!"

-" Merci Derek! Je mourrais sans toi!"

L'adolescent fit un mouvement vers le loup mais decida de partir.

Il arriva de justesse dans la classe de Graham, il s'assis dans le coin le plus éloigné possible. A la fin du cour, il se dirigea vers sa classe de psychologie, il avait prit cette option, ouais. Et quelle fut sa surprise en arrivant en classe de voir, à coté d'Alana Bloom, le Docteur Hannibal Lecter. Il s'assis, en haut et attendit le debut du cours.

-" Bonjour a vous." commence Alana. " Aujourd'hui nous aurons je suis heureuse de pouvoirs vous presentez un ami et psychiatre très réputé, le Docteur Hannibal Lecter, qui va faire une grande partie du cours aujourd'hui pour nous exposez ses théories sur tout se qui peux touché à la psychologie et l'esprit humain."

Hanniba s'avança à coté d'Alane et prit la parole.

-" Comme le docteur Bloom vient de le dire, je suis le psychiatre Hannibal Lecter et, en effet, je ferais une grande partie de se cours et reviendrais surment dans l'année si mon repondeur à encore des problème à cause de votre professeur, une boite mail rempli de plus de 250 message et que je reçoit, encore, une dixaine de lettre." dit-il en souriant alors que la femme rougissait et la classe rigolais legerement.

-" Je pense même que si elle aurais pu, elle m'aurais envoyer un pigeon ou un hibou. Donc, je suis venu pour vous faire un cour sur la psychologie et le comportement humain. Notre cobaye sera donc votre professeur. Que pouvez vous en deduire vu son comportement? Celui qu'elle à adopter pour me faire plier et celui qu'elle à d'habitude? Des differences, des similitudes, rien?"

Rouge de gène, Alana se tourna vers Hannibal.

-" Tu sais, si tu ne voullais pas venir..."

-" Je comptais venir depuis le premier appel mais j'ai décidé de te laissé mijoter pour mieux te prendre comme exemple." expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson.

Sitles leva alors la main.

-" Euh... Moi je trouve que c'est une femme têtue et qui sais ce qu'elle veux et qui ne renonce pas facilement. Vous, par contre... Je trouve que vous avez un esprit très... aiguisé. Si vous alliez dire oui dès le premier appel, vous ne lui avez pas dit. Donc, vous prevoyez déjà d'en faire un cobaye pour votre cour. Franchement, si vous êtiez un psychopathe, j'aurais peur de vous."

-" Pourquoi donc, Mr Stilinsky? Pourquoi auriez vous peur de moi?"

-" Bah, c'est simple! Visiblement, vous prevoyer tout à l'avance! Dès que le professeur Bloom vous a appelé, vous avez eu l'idée d'en faire un cobaye. Ca s'appel être calculateur et manipulateur. Alors que vous, vous mettez votre super esprit pour aidez les autres, vous imaginez si un pure sociopathe avais le même esprit? Je pense qu'on se ferais tous bouffer."

-" Je n'avais jamais mis mon esprit sous cet angle."

Il y eu une fraction de seconde entre le Nogitsune et le cannibale. Regard par lequel le renard criait : Je sais! Je sais! J'ai compris se que tu es!

Et un regard taché de sang lui repondant : Et que va tu faire? me denoncez? Je suis celui qui mène le jeux.

Le cour continua dans une bonne ambiance et les deux heures se terminèret annoncant la pause de 10 heures.

Stiles s'assis sur un banc, à l'exterieur, éloigné du reste. Il avait entamé une pomme grany smith quand il vit le docteur Lecter s'asseoir à ses cotés.

-" Vous avez appréciez le cour?" demanda l'adulte.

-" Au moins autant que vous, Docteur." dit l'adolescent en souriant.

-" Bien. Je sais de quoi nous pourrons parlez vendredi."

-" Ah oui?"demanda la Nogitsune.

-" Oui. Je ne pense pas que cela se dise en public. Mais rappellez vous, Stiles. N'essayez pas de m'attaquer. Vous pourriez en mourrir."

il avait dit tout cela cela calmement et un sourire aimable sur les lèvres.

-" Oh, mais ne vous en faites pas, Docteur. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. A bientot, Docteur Lecter."

A L'APPART.

-" Derrreeeeeeekkkk! J'ai quelque chose a te diiirreeuuhh..."

Exasperer le loup fit face à Stiles, stiles en entier d'après la façon de parler de l'ado.

-" Quoi, Stiles? D'ailleurs! Plus JAMAIS tu fais la lessive! Le trois quart de mes t-shirts sont trop petits!"

-" Ouais bah là c'est plus important que tes t-shirts..."

-" Mon t-shirt de Nirvana! Stiles! T'as interet à se que se soit important."

-" Le Docteur Lecter sais. Et il est quelque chose aussi."

-" QUOI?!"

-" C'est pas plus important que tes t-shirts?"

-" Si! Bien trop même! Donc, il sais! Ok, mais lui. Il est quoi?"

-" Euh... bah j'en ai discuter, interieurement. Ce serai un... Wendigo? Un truc du style, d'après le Nogitsune."

-" C'est pas un Wendigo." assure le loup.

-" Comment tu peux savoir ça?"

-" Les Wendigos ont une envie constante de bouffer des gens. Il n'aurait pas fait psychiatre. Sinon, tous ses clients se ferrais mangé."

-" Bah c'est un truc croisé avec un Wendigo alors!"

Ils discutèrent toute la nuit jusqu'a s'endromir l'un sur l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mangé Ou Être Mangé?**

Derek soupire encore une fois en entendant les théorie sur le psychiatre...

-" Stiles! Encore une mot sur lui et je te promet que je retourne à l'appart si tu as si peur d'être bouffer!"

-" Non! Je veux y allé!"

-" Tais toi alors."

-" Oui oui..."

L'adolescent fit des grimaces mais ne dit pas un mot.

Arrivé là bas, le psychiatre attendait déjà le jeune homme et le fit entré directement. Après un bref signe de tête envers Derek, bien sur.

Le loup se mit donc à joué à Candy Crush... Vive les bonbons... vive la faim! Mais quand on à que ça dans son telephone comme jeux, on prend sur soi! Et l'heure passa assez vite et Stiles sorti du cabinet en souriant.

-" Je voulais vous dire, Stiles, à votre ami et vous même, que j'aimerais vous avoir à diner. Demain, 20 heures, cela vous conviendrais?"

Derek et Stiles, pris au depourvu, ne purent que donné leur accord.

-" Bien,ne soyez pas en retard." dit le psychiatre avant de refermer sa porte... Cela sonnais presque comme une menace, premettant les pires tortures si il n'arrivaient pas à l'heure.

Et se n'est qu'une fois dans leur appartement qu'ils réalisèrent se qu'il s'était passé.

-" Derek..."

-" Ouais."

-" ... Si c'est bien un..."

-" Ouais."

-"... On risque de se faire..."

-" Ouais."

-" Et si on arrive en retard tu crois qu'on va souffir?"

-" Ouais..."

-" Arrête de dire 'ouais!' tu sais dire que ça!?"

-" Non."

-" non tu ne va pas arrêté ou non tu sais dire autre chose?!"

-" Stiles... Ta gueule. Et, je ne pense pas que... on va se faire mangé... c'est juste... juste... Quel psychiatre invite son patient à mangé?"

-" AUCUN! En plus t'a entendu sa phrase : Vous avoir à diner! Y a un putain de double sens!"

-" C'est pas une raison de crier! Et je te rappel qu'il sera seul et nous deux! En plus je suis un loup garou et toi un Nogitsune!"

-" Ouais... bah le nogitsune là, il fait la sieste!"

-" C'est pour ça que t'es en mode parano hystérique?"

-" Je ne suis pas un parano hystérique!" il rélféchis un peu. " Enfin peut-être légèrement... hyperactif oui... parano oui... hystérique... Bah en fait t'as raison." dit l'ado .

Le sour wolf souris en secouant la tête.

-" Bon, si demain on bouffe chique, ajourd'hui c'est pizza!"

-" Ouaiiissss!"

Donc, une heure plus tard, ils regaraient tout les deux matrix en mangeant des pizza.

Baltimore.

18 heures.

Derek sors de la douche, tout beau tout propre comme on dit, une serviette sur les hanches et il vit arrivé Stiles, en courant, ses habits en main ( ceux de stiles ) et le Nogitsune tomba par terre de surprise.

-" Derek?!"

-" Stiles?"

-" Ca devrais être interdit de se ballader comme ça..." dit l'adolescent, le Nogitsune, présume le loup, jamais Stiles ne l'aurais regardé comme ça... quoique. Ah, non, avec un sourire pareil, ce n'est pas Stiles.

Le renard se relève et dévore le loup du regard avec un sourire en coin assez... carnassier.

-" Vraiment interdit..."

-" Stiles, va te laver." dit Derek.

-" Hum hum... Sauf que stiles, en se moment, fais un somme..."

-" Va te laver quand même."

-" T'es pas drole... J'avoue que tu es canon, la dessus Stiles ne s'est pas trompé mais niveau humour... Et si tu enlevais ta serviette?" proposa le renard en souriant alors Derek tenait fermement la serviette en main.

-" On va être en retard, Void. Maintenant, laisse moi m'habillé."

Ronchon, le renard du chaos le laissa passé.

PLUS TARD.

Chez Le Docteur Lecter.

Enfin, devant sa porte...

-" Derek?"

-" Stiles?"

-" Les deux... euh, dis... On est bien à la bonne heure, hein?"

-" Ouais, pourquoi?"

-" Bah... On attend devant une porte, sa porte et son attend encore on va finir par être en ret-"

Le loup ne lui laissa pas le temps et sonna à la porte en bois massif de la maison de maitre. D'ailleurs, leur hote ne tarda pas à arrivé dans un magnifique costume bourgongne ainsi qu'une cravate au motif complexe faisant ressortir la chemise et le mouchoir de poche blancs.

-" Messieurs, entrez."

Il s'efface légerment et les deux canidés surnaturel, referme la porte derrière eux et prend leur manteaux pour les pendre à des crochets servant à cela semblant plus classe et distingué que eux deux et surtout, très chers! Mais en cheminant vers la cuisine ils se rendirent bien vite compte que chaque pierre faisant les murs devait couté une petite fortune, sans compté le mobilié, la décoration, l'entretien. Ils virent le salon du coin de l'oeil, un magnifique tapis, une cheminée en marbre, un clavecin, une table en verre, deux fauteuils, un divan et des tableaux... Mais que des trucs coutant la peau du cu... des fesses, après tout, on est chez Hannibal Lecter, autant surveillé son langage! En arrivant dans la salle à mangé ils purent voire une cuisine tout ce qu'il y a de plus moderne, feu à gaze mais aussi éléctrique, lave vaisselle, lavabo énorme, ne parlons même pas des frigos! La panoplie d'ustensils du parfait petit chef, donc pleeiiin de couteaux surement aiguisé!

Le psychiatre en un sourire, les invitèrent à s'installé alors qu'il sortait du vin.

-" Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté mon invitation. Après tout, l'homme est un animal sociable qui à besoin de voir du monde. Quoi de mieux que de nouvelles têtes à ma table?"

Derek et Stiles, l'un en face de l'autre - Stiles à la droite du docteur donc Derek à sa gauche - se regardèrent dans les yeux et hochèrent la tête. Il rempli leur verre de vin, un vin que devait couté la peau du dos, des fesses et les yeux!

-" Je reviens, je vais cherché l'entrée."

Alors qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine, Stiles fit des signes à Derek voulant surement signifié quelque chose du genre : Il est parti! Viens! Disparaissons! Dégageons avant d'être transformé en jambon!

Mais le Sour Wolf secoua la tête et leur hote revint avec trois petites assiettes blanches avec de leger motifs floraux mais hivernaux.

-" Salmoreko de Cordoba. Une soupe froide de tomates bio à la crème du pain, ail, oeufs dur et jambon serrano. Cette soupe froide nous vient de Cordoue, en Andalousie. La crème rend la soupe plus épaisse et l'ail et le jambon font ressortir le gout des tomates fraiches. Etant quelqu'un de très pointilleux, je cuisine tout se que je mange avec des alliments frais et bio, cela donne tout de suite une meilleure saveur au plat."

Quand il déposa les assiette de chacun, il fit expret de passé au plus près du cou des deux individu, pour ainsi mieux sentir leur état. Chez le plus agé, il sentis l'hésitation, la confusion avec un angoisse extremement refoulée mais tout de même confiant.

Chez Stiles, il senti la peur, la confusion, la détermination et... un peu de colère mais plus douce... moins acre... Comme si il se houspillai mentalement.

Quand il s'assis, il vit les deux hommes échangés un regard.

Beacon Hills.

-" COMMENT CA TU NE VA PAS NOUS DIRE OU EST TON NEVEUX?!"

-" Comment? En ouvrant la bouche, Scott, en disant des mots. En faisant des phrases."

Scott se mit à tourné en rond devant un Peter exaspéré mais satisfait de voir le béta devenir chèvre.

-" Et tu sais où il est?"

-" Bien sur! C'est mon neveux! Même si il ne le veux et ne le sais pas, je garde toujours un oeil sur lui!"

-" Il t'a tué!"

-" Ouais et je le comprend, si je n'était pas aveuglé par ma rage et ma soif de sang du au fait de ma condition d'Alpha et de mon handicap, j'aurais fait comme lui."

-" Mais Peter! Il est avec Stiles! Avec le Nogitsune! Il a été enlevé contre son gré!"

-" C'est le principe d'être enlevé, Scott. Mais il ne reviendra pas."

-" Ah ouais? Comment tu peux savoir ça?"

Le Béta se stoppa devant lui en le toisant.

-" Vois tu, Scotty. Il dois toujours y avoir un Alpha Hale à Beacon Hills ou au moins un Béta. Béta qui, si l'Alpha Hale décide de ne plus jamais revenir se verra devenir un Alpha. ET." dit-il avant que Scott ne parle." Comme Derek est partis et que je suis le seul Hale restant à Beacon Hills, je suis devenu un Alpha."

-" C'est impossible!"

Le nouvel Alpha soupira en se massant les tempes.

-" Si. C'est éxtrèmement rare, certes mais pas impossible. Cela s'appelle la _Transmission._ ( nda : Cela n'existe pas hein mais je devais trouvé un Alpha et comme je suis un super fan de Peter ^^ ) Cela signifie que, en partant, l'Alpha donne ses pouvoirs à un autre. Ses pouvoirs, sa meute. Même si il reste un Alpha canalisant la puissance d'une meute, il n'en à plus. Cela signifie que, même si il revient, se ne serra pas définitif. Il repartira aussi vite."

-" Derek est au courant?"

-" Toutes les familles de Loups-Garous connaissent la _Transmission._ Donc je suppose, que, oui, mon cher neveux est au courant et qu'il se doute que je suis devenu l'Alpha car je suis le seul Hale restant à Beacon Hills."

-" Qu'est ce qui nous fait croire que tu ne va pas redevenir un tueur en serie sanguinaire à chaque pleine lune?"

-" C'est là le meilleur dans la _Transmission!_ Le pouvoirs d'Alpha d'une meute entière ne peut pas prendre le risque de choisir un tueur psychotique assoifé de sang et choisi donc une personne stable."

-" Toi? Stable?"

L'Alpha soupira en se levant.

-" Bon, pas forcément stable comme tu l'entend mais au moins, cela veut dire que je ne tueurais pas dix personnes toutes les pleine lune!"

-" Pourquoi toi?"

Là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le bol de patience de Peter qui serra les dents en se levant.

-" Je viens de tout t'expliqué. Donc, si ta mémoire de moineau d'adolescent ne sais pas s'en souvenir, tu te débrouille! Je m'en fou totalement."

Il fit un pas mais Scott se mit devant lui, les yeux jaunes.

-" Je ne pense pas que tu sois notre Alpha."

Le plus agé le regarda moqueusement.

-" Ah oui?"

Il se redressa devant le louveteau, ses yeux devenant rouges et ses crocs s'allongeant, tout comme ces griffes et celles de Scott. Le naif béta qu'est Scott décida d'attaqué le premier en essayant de se jeté toutes griffes dehors sur Peter. Mais bon, si il n'avais déjà aucune chance de le battre alors que le Hale était un Béta alors maintenant qu'il est un Alpha?

Il senti un main entouré sa gorge et le plaqué au sol. Le genoux de Peter sur son torse sa main entourant son cou et ses griffes rentrant dans sa peau. Les yeux dans les yeux. Peter rugit au dessus de lui, un rugissement de domination sans appel, proclamant ainsi qu'il est le nouvel Alpha Hale. Et que scott devra se soumettre à liu, par respect pour son Alpha, par respect pour le fait que c'est lui qui l'a mordu.

Et les yeux de scott perdirent leur éclat jaune et il gémit comme un chien en faute qui revient la queue entre les pattes.

Baltimore.

Stiles regarde le morceau de viande devant lui, du boeuf il parait. Il lève les yeux vers Derek qui à la même impression que lui... Il jette un regard à la dérobé à Hannibal qui souris légèrement et commence à mangé le plat de résistance... Malheureusement pour eux, se ne serais pas poli de ne pas mangé, n'est ce pas.

Soupirant légèrement Void remplace Stiles et il commence à mangé et franchement... Quoi que cela soit... C'est Dé-Li-Ci-Eux!

-" Wow! Mes compliments au chef, c'est surement le meilleur plat que j'ai mangé de ma vie!"

Hannibal lui souris et le remerci poliment, bien sur qu'il sais que c'est délicieux! Se dit l'adolescent, tout le monde lui dit!

Ravi de la réaction de Void/Stiles, le cannibale se tourne vers Derek qui, lui, ne mange pas et regarde fixement le morceau devant lui.

-" Quelque chose ne va pas, Mr. Hale?"

-" Si... c'est juste que..."

-" Vous êtes végetarien."

-"Non! ah ça non... Je n'ai juste jamais mangé de coeur"

-" Le coeur de boeuf est un met fin et apprécié. Quand il est bien cuisiné et, en l'occurence, il l'est."

-" Oh, je ne doute pas de vos talent de cuisinié. Juste de la provenance de la viande. Et de la sorte d'animal."

Ca, ça s'appelle mettre les pieds dans le plats... C'est une métaphore, heureusement car, dans le cas présent, Lecter leur couperaient surement les pied si ils le faisaient!

Hannibal soupira légèrement entre ennuyez et amusé.

-" Je me doutais que l'un de vous deux ne voudrais pas mangé la viande..."

-" Vous n'avez pas repondu." dit le Loup.

-" Techniquement, vous n'avez posez aucune question."

-" Votre viande. C'est quoi? Vous dites que c'est du boeuf, je ne vous crois pas."

Le maitre des lieu souris.

-" Et bien, si considérant le boeuf comme étant un vache, ce que j'ai cuisiné etait une vache au sens pégoratif du terme."

Un frisson parcouru Derek.

-" Donc. Vous mangez des gens."

un signe de tête.

-" Vous les tuez alors."

Autre hochement.

-" Et vous les faites mangé à tout le monde?"

-" Bien sur, je ne suis pas égoï ne garderais pas de la viande fraiche pour moi seul."

Avec une grimace, l'Alpha se tourna vers le tueur.

-" C'est une des choses que je ne comprend pas, d'ailleurs."

-" Ah oui? Pourquoi donc?"

-" J'ai croisé d'autres Wendigo. Il ne prenent même pas la peine de cuir leur viande et la font encore moins partagée!"

-" Les Wendigos, dont vous parlez... Ont-ils plusieurs rangées de dents?"

-" Bien sur."

Hannibal souris alors, devoilant des dents parfaitement normal au yeux de tous, alors que les deux invités savaient combien ses dents son aiguisées.

-" Ce ne sont pas des Wendigos."

Derek pouffa.

-" Ah? Parce que vous connaissez une autre créature qui bouffe des gens, vous?"

-" Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Ce ne sont pas de Vrais Wendigo." Il souris gentillement. " Ce ne son que des... sours races, si vous voulez... Ils étaient conscient qu'ils mangaient de l'humain, la première fois qu'ils en ont mangé."

-" Oui...! C'est vrai qu'on mange tous de l'humain sans le savoir grace à vous mais nous ne sommes pas tous des Wendigos!"

Le psychiatre le regarda comme on regarde un enfant capricieux et ignorant.

-" La plupart des gens croyant en la légende du Wendigo pensent que l'on devient Wendigo rien qu'en mangeant de la viande humain. Ce qui est totalement faux. C'est beaucoup plus complexe que cela!"

Il bu une gorgée de vin avant de reprendre.

-"Bien entendu, aucun de vous deux ne s'est renseigné sur les Wendigo."

Stiles pris le dessus sur Void et il s'ecria que lui, il l'avait fait. Hannibal se tourna vers lui, lui accordant sa pleine attention.

-" En gros, c'est une légende d'Amérique du nord qui dit que, en cas de famine, la plupart du temps en hiver à cause des grands froid, les personnes mangeant de la viande humaine a cause de la famine deviennent des Wendigos aussi appelé des Wendigowak. On dit que leur physique change et qu'ils adopte un aspect mi-humain mi-animal, vivant dans les forêts et les montagnes. Pour les supersticieux, c'est une créature redoutée car antropophage, sauvage et intelligente mais cela reste la plupart du temps cantonné au nord, En Amérique comme en Europe. On dit aussi qu'un homme peut devenir Wendigo en le voyant en songe, souvant en éttant dans une forêt sombre ou alors un chaman maudit la/les personnes. Les descriptions physique varient. Certains disent qu'il ressemblent à des mort, a des géants en glace d'autres à des hommes à moitié cerf. Sous leur "forme humaine" ils sont reconnaissable grace à leur yeux rouges. Et a partir de là certain disent qu'ils ont un point commun avec les loups garou à cause du fait qu'ils soient au moitié animal et peuvent avoir une forme humaine. On pourrait les tué en les brulant ou en faisant fondre leur coeur dit en glace. Ce qui nous ramène à l'hiver! Encore."

-" C'est bon, merci stiles. Et, c'est à peu près cela, oui."

-" Vous êtes devenu un Wendigo comment?"

-" D'aucue de ses trois faç sont les Wendigos que vous connaissez qui le deviennent par l'une de ses trois options."

-" Alors, comment?"

Lecter souris, ravi de voir que la curiosité prenait facilement le pas sur l'angoisse de se faire dévoré.

-" Je suppose que tu sais que je suis originaire d'Europe. Et les Wendigos européens et américain sont deux opposé. Les européens étant plus rares que les américains mais plus dangereux."

Il leur lanca un sourire carnassier et vit le Loup se tendre.

-" Expliquez nous donc, dr. Lecter." dit l'Alpha.

-" Et bien, les Wendigos européen le deviennent en mangeant de la viande humaines pendant les periodes de famines, de froid et seulement dans les regions nordiques, slaves. Mais seulement en en mangeant à leur ainsu."

-" Donc.'' le coupa Derek." Si on va en Europe, on va en... Lituanie on emmène quelqu'un dans les montagnes et lui fait mangé de la viande humaine, il deviendra Wendigo?"

-" Non. Il faut qu'il fasse froid tellement que cela cause la famine. D'où le fait que les Wendigos européen son rares."

-" Donc, en fait, vous mangez juste des humains point barre?" dit Stiles.

Hannibal lui accorda un regard moqueur.

-" Bien sur que non. Je vivrais plus longtemps, je peux être plus fort, plus rapide. De plus ayant apris des arts martiaux, je ne suis pas quelqu'un que vous voulez affrontez. Car, si avec les humains j'évite de me servir de ma force surnaturelle, je n'aurais aucun scrupules avec vous deux."

Derek se renfrogna en marmonnant.

Avant que Stiles ne pose une autre question, Hannibal attrappa ses couverts en disant.

-" Bien. Maintenant, terminé votre repas avant qu'il ne sois froid. Ensuite, nous passerons au dessert."

Void haussa les épaules et se remit à mangé le coeur. C'est super bon alors il n'allais pas rechigné sur l'animal! Mais il fallut dix bonnes minutes à Derek pour y gouté a cause d'une curiosité morbide.

Tous cela sous le regard appréciateur de Hannibal.

 **Prochain chapitre : le dessert et un Derek qui provoque notre cannibale! ::333**


End file.
